A number of forms of spouts are known for dispensing a flowable product from containers. For example, Anfossi U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,848 shows a dispensing cap that fits within the opening of a bottle. The cap includes an elongated tubular body and is moveable from a first position where the cap seals the bottle opening. A secondary discharge position is created when the cap is pulled partially out from the bottle opening. A flow channel is formed between an inlet on the side wall of the tube at the rear end of the cap and an outlet formed in the side of the tube at the projected end of the cap. The inlet and outlet are formed on opposite sides of a centerline of the tubular cap. A third position is also defined where the cap is extended to engage a stop on the rear end of the cap body with the inside wall of the bottle opening. In the third position the flow channel is closed.
Rochester U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,608 shows a dispensing can having a moveable carrier provided within a channel in the can. The carrier is normally positioned within the can and includes a central compartment that is open at the top to receive product. The compartment holds a single discharge dose. Movement of the carrier within the channel extends the carrier to a position outside of the can. When the compartment is extended outside of the channel, product is discharged through a bottom opening. The compartment is slid back inside the can for receiving a product refill.
Agerell et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,135 shows a slidable tray or trough member retained in a channel formed within the body of a container. In the retracted position, the tray is open to receive a measured product dose. Extending the tray from the channel exposes the product within the tray, while sealing the container opening by means of a rear wall on the tray.
Rieke U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,037 shows a container closure that extends to form a pouring spout. The closure fits within a fitment mounted in an opening within the container wall. The closure includes an end wall having a gripping flange thereon, an elongated tubular body and an open rear end. A circular discharge opening is provided in the wall of the body and is positioned adjacent the end wall. In the retracted position, the end wall seals the fitment and the container. In the extended position, a flow channel is formed from the rear opening, through the hollow body, to discharge opening. The circular wall of the body member is closed except for the discharge opening.
Banker U.S. Pat. No. 430,820 shows a spout structure similar in function to that in Rieke. A valve member is positioned at the end of the tapered hollow body for opening and closing the discharge opening.